Races
Races that are known of in Kizoku No Gemu Character Types 'Humans - ' As normal as you can get when in comes to the different races. Humans inhabit the human world but sometimes gain information about the other wolds which they would call ' supernatural ' (however many have no awareness of other worlds or races). Humans are normally known as hunters for some races. 'Angels' - Angels have the highest currency as is well known to all races for both good and bad ressons. Because of the reputation, angels are often seen as the most powerful. They own a very large world and normally come into competition with there match, the demons. Angels are easily identified by there white wings. 'Demons' - This race is often identifyed as evil beings, but they too can be orrginised ( thought they dont normaly look like it ). This race is pretty much the black version of the angels but without the wings. Demons vary alot so its hard to identify all of them but they would all hold some kind of demonic power that can be incoded in there blood. 'Vampires' - Very well known for interactions with humans. Humans normally portray them as night walkers but this can sometimes not be the case ( they only come out at night because of the time zone diffrences ). Not all vampires will die from a stake to the cross , holy water or sun light. Its quite common to see this not happening at all especially with the younger generations. All vampires thought are blood suckers and should own fangs. 'Death Gods' - Known very well for there skills with sythes. Death gods are very proud of there roots and this is shown in there traditions of a simple life and hard training. Death gods are definitely not the type of race that picks a fight for fun, they learn to fight mainly to protect. They are responsible for escorting impure souls to heaven and the underworld and illiminating any form of dark matter that devours souls. 'Mages / Witches -' Witches and Mages are the same thing. The main difference is that they practice and believe in different things. The original magical beings were Mages, Witches are like dark mages if you like. There are many different specifications of Witches and Mages as to the different spell teachings which can be different due to where they came from / learnt. Though Witches / Mages have a land of there own they normally travel. 'Elfs -' This race is often found in woodlands with fairys as the two work very well together. Elfs are 1 of the best natural healers around. They would normally use and help nature. It is very easy to confuse them with nymphs but elfs have long pointed ears and normal hold cute features. 'Hollows -' Proberbly 1 of the most hated races. Almost everyone dislikes them for some resson or anouther. Hollows live in there own dimenstion to keep away from the other races, but have to leave to get any food they can find. Hollows are normaly related to idiotic beings but hollows do have minds and souls. You could relate them to demons for there power. 'Black Angels / Zinigami's -' Black angels are nothing like angels. Angels hate them because of there black wings. Black angels are like best friends with death gods but its very hard to not like a black angel because of there understanding nature and their willingness to fight for the greater good. Although there are many of them, they are usually found in small tribes or villages and do not own or inhabit a world of their own. 'Nimigami's -' A race that was mass murdered many years ago. Very small groups of Nimigami's survived but now hide away from the outside world. Nimigami's have golden wings. It was believed the Nimigami's where destroyed for there power. They were once reponsible for taking the pure and righteous souls to heaven however after the race had been mass murdered the job was handed over to the Death gods. 'The Gods -' The Olympians. Myths and legends are known but some people are specialy picked to get alot closer to the gods. Each god has there own role. 'The Devils -' The devils are often seen as a hole new race but they are actually gods. The 3 devils mainly rule and live in the underworld but do have there own speical arm if needed. 'The Titans - ' Titans where the first type of god around. They started everything off in myth. The olympians came along killed pretty much all of them and took over there work. The titans are remebered as harsh gods but thats not the hole story.